


Eternal Accident

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Erza loves Lucy, but wishes things could have been different for them.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Eternal Accident

If loving her is wrong, don’t let me be right. I had never intended to get married yet, but sometimes things happen. I have a tendency to drink a lot and when she had asked me that night, I was shit faced. Far gone enough that I agreed to one of those sleazy Vegas style drive through weddings. The kind that shouldn’t even be legal.

She’s lucky I love her. I have to fix this, even if it means saving every penny to give her a proper union. If she wants to spend the rest of her life with me, we’re going to do it the right way. I might not have been a roses and white dresses type, but if it’s what she wants, if it’s the wedding she dreamed of, I’ll give it to her. Lucy means enough to me for me to go through with it.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to be her wife and for her to be mine, but this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. I can’t really blame anyone though, it wasn’t their responsibility to babysit us. We’re adults, we should have known better.

Lucy will get the wedding of her dreams, one day. It’s what she deserves. Even if I have to move the heavens for her I’ll gladly do it. But for now I think she and I should start saving up, because a horse drawn carriage fit for a princess isn’t cheap, ya know. But at least she has her knight in shining armor now, proud to say we’re each other’s wives till death do us part, accidental or not, I’d have married her anyway. In sickness and in health, wrong or right, ‘till death do us part, I’ll love her eternally, my Lucy.


End file.
